skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Swashbuckler Rating
The Swashbuckler Rating System is a form of ranking in Skies of Arcadia. It has no actual storyline significance, but is necessary to recruit Ryu-Kan. Its primary effect is that it changes the dialogue when interacting with certain NPCs, usually shopkeepers. It is based on choices made in dialog throughout the game, and will also decrease if you run away from too many battles. Conversely, it will rise if you fight all the battles you can. Making the wrong dialog choices can also have a negative effect on your rank. Information Normal Rankings The normal rankings, from worse to best, are as follows: *Vyse the Ninny *Vyse the Coward (often achieved by running away frequently) *Vyse the Unimpressive (default rating) *Vyse the Blue Rogue *Vyse the Competent *Vyse the Determined (at this point, some shopkeepers identify Vyse by title) *Vyse the Respected (at this point, all shopkeepers do) *Vyse the Admirable *Vyse the Bold *Vyse the Valiant *Vyse the Daring (this rank is the minimum to recruit Ryu-Kan.) *Vyse the Dashing *Vyse the Fearless *Vyse the Hero *Vyse, King of Rogues (at this point, it is possible to reach one of the special ranks) *Vyse the Legend (Normal rank in the Dreamcast version; special rank in the Gamecube version) Special Ranks (Gamecube Only) Upon reaching King of Rogues in the Gamecube version, a new set of ranks are unlocked, but they function differently: upon reaching a special rank, you cannot drop back to King of Rogues, nor can you drop to anything lower (with the exception of Fallen Pirate, if you manage to get one of these ranks before then). Moreover, there is an order of importance between those special ranks, so if you obtain one before the other, the second could not be showed (for example, if you get the requirements for "Vyse the Battle Lord", and then "Vyse the Charismatic", the latter rank will never show because "Vyse the Battle Lord" is considered a higher rank and supersedes it). The ranks, from lowest to highest and how to obtain them, are as follows: #Vyse the Charismatic: Recruit all 22 crew members #Vyse the Extravagant: have 1000000 (1 million) gold and the following items: ##Enhanced Kitchen (buy in Nasrad) ##Floor Heater (Ixa'Taka's black market ship) ##Air Purifier (Alania, with Kalifa in your crew) ##Yafutoman Alcove (buy in Yafutoma) ##Soundproofing (Crystall Ball? - Raja, with Kalifa in your crew) ##Chandelier (buy in Crescent Isle) ##Wooden Doll (Roc, with Kalifa in your crew) #Vyse the Battle Lord: Kill at least 2500 enemies total #Vyse the Fisher King: Catch 1000 Fish #Sky Battle King Vyse: Kill the 4 "monsters" (Roc, Obispo, Giant Looper, and Alania), and win 12 other non-story ship battles. #Exploration King Vyse: Find all 88 discoveries (including Moon Hamachou), and obtain at least 90% of all treasures #Vyse the Bounty King: Complete and report all 8 bounty battles. #Vyse the Legend (conditions have changed since the initial Dreamcast release, see below) Vyse the Legend In the Dreamcast version, this rank is simply the one after "King of Rogues", and has no special significance. In the Gamecube version, however, it is the ultimate rank, and essentially requires 100% completion: *Make all 88 discoveries (including Moon Hamachou). *Obtain 100% of all treasures - all of them, and this will likely be your ultimate downfall in reaching the Legend Rank because after certain points in the game, a number of treasure chests disappear forever. *Complete and report all 8 bounty battles *Complete the Angel of Death sidequest (counts as completed when talking to Doc after 4th battle) *Recruit all 22 crew members *Defeat the 4 "monsters" (ship battles), win at least 12 other non-story ship battles Vyse the Fallen Pirate Just after making the The World is Round Discovery, the rank will automatically drop to Fallen Pirate. The ranking system will still function normally, so if you were "Vyse the Admirable", it will remember that and will allow your rank to rise and fall, but will still say "Fallen Pirate". Shopkeepers will greet you suspiciously, and you will not be able to reach any special ranks. There is a solution, however. If your rank is "Daring" or higher (you won't be able to tell), and you've read about "Vyse the Fallen Pirate" at the bounty office, then Vize can be fought in the ruins of Nasrad. Upon defeating him, your rank will return to normal (or whatever it rose to) and the Sailor's Guild will rename the bounty "Vize the Legend". Gamecube Updates * After reaching a certain point in the game, the rank will automatically become "Fallen Pirate". The odd thing is even though this happens when the story reaches a certain point, it never has an effect on the storyline and only matters for the bounty missions. * Also, upon reaching "King of Rogues", meeting one of a number of conditions will result in a special rank. Upon reaching a special rank, it is impossible to drop back down to a normal rank. * In addition, Legend, the ultimate rank, can no longer be obtained from the normal method. Three Legends :Main article: Three Secrets The Three Legends are: *Golden Hamachou *Sky Fang *Battle against Air Pirate Vigoro Exclusive to Skies of Arcadia Legends, The Three Legends will be unlocked upon reaching the rank of "Vyse the Legend", though the requirements (other than the kill count) are actually lower than that of the rank: * Hand in 100% discoveries (including Moon Hamachou) * Open at least 90% treasure chests (can be checked at Hamachou Island) * Fight at least 12 non-story ship battles (you can battle the same ships repeatedly via save/reload) * Kill all 4 giant monsters * Recruit all crew members * Hand in all bounties * Finish the Angel of Death sidequest (includes all Moonfish) * Kill at least 2500 enemies (can be checked at Hamachou Island) * Have at least 226 Swashbuckler ratingIf your Swashbuckler rating is below 226, your title will be "Vyse King of Rogues" or any of the ones below that title. To bring up your rating you can make correct dialog choices throughout the game or (if you are late in the game) fight many battles and not run away (this might require some grinding). External links * Skies of Arcadia Swashbuckler Rating FAQ for Dreamcast by kippy33 - GameFAQs Notes Category:Game mechanics